Gogeta Jr.
Gogeta Jr. (ゴジータジュニア, Gojīta Junia) is a character who is the resulting fusion of the two Half Saiyans Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. when they perform Fusion properly. His voice is a dual voice that contains both Goku Jr's and Vegeta Jr's voices. Gogeta Jr. is famous for his amazing power and speed, and is regarded as one of the most powerful characters in Another Road. His Potara Fusion counterpart is Vegito Jr. Personality Although they are made in a similar way, Gogeta Jr. has personality traits that are different from Vegito Jr., though it is impossible to tell which counterpart's personality is the dominant one. Since his appearances have been limited and short, it is difficult to tell if his personality is a composite of both Goku and Vegeta (Vegeta's seriousness and Goku's sense of justice) or a completely unique personality. Appearance Gogeta Jr. wears the same clothes that all creations of the Fusion Dance wear. The padding around the neck and shoulders of the vest golden and the vest is black. His hair is very similar to Vegito Jr's, with the only differences being that Gogeta Jr. only has one free hanging lock of hair instead of two and Gogeta Jr. having Vegeta Jr's widow's peak. Gogeta Jr. also acquires Goku Jr's peach like skin rather than adopt Vegeta Jr's more mild tan. Gogeta Jr. possesses Goku Jr's body structure as he is tall and slender, but he seems to mostly possess Vegeta Jr's facial features. Biography IN PROGRESS Techniques * Ki Sense - The ability to sense ki and power levels. * Flight - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Big Bang Kamehameha '''– The attack is a hybrid of Goku Jr's Kamehameha and Vegeta Jr's Big Bang Crash, with the former appearing to be more dominant in the beam's appearance. First, Gogeta Jr. gathers the energy of the Kamehameha and Big Bang Crash in both his hands. Then, he forms this energy into a whitish-blue energy ball, about the size of Gogeta Jr. himself. Finally, he fires the sphere off in a Kamehameha-esque beam, which can deal an extremely large amount of damage. Moves from Goku Jr: * '''Kamehameha – Gogeta Jr is able to use the Kamehameha. * Super Kamehameha – An enhanced variation of the Kamehameha. For this attack, he just needs to charge it longer before releasing it. * x5 Kamehameha '''– an energy wave technique used in Super Saiyan. It has the same red aura as 10x Kamehameha, but the wave is at the same size as a regular Kamehameha. * 'x10 Kamehameha '– a powerful red variation of the Kamehameha used in his Super Saiyan 4 form. * 'God Kamehameha '– a powerful variation of the Kamehameha used in his Super Saiyan Rage form. * '''Full Power Energy Blast Volley – Gogeta Jr. thrusts his hands back and forth and fires a barrage of small energy waves at his opponent. * Super Dragon Fist - is a combination of many punches and kicks, ending with a powerful downing strike. * Meidō Kamehameha '''– a demon ki attack that combines the Meidō Zangetsuha with the Kamehameha. The user cups his hands in the signature Kamehameha stance, forming a blue and black ball of energy before firing a powerful beam of purple and black energy against his opponents which creates a path that sends anyone who is hit with it directly to the Netherworld itself. Moves from Vegeta Jr: * '''Final Flash – Gogeta Jr. conducts ki in both of his hands that places next to each other, combining the ki that discharges in the form of a devastating stream of energy. * Galick Gun – Vegeta's family signature technique. Gogeta Jr. bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple ki that discharges a concentrated, powerful beam. * Big Bang Crash – A powerful, blazing red-colored version of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. Transformations Super Saiyan Gogeta Jr. is referred to as Super Gogeta while in this form. Gogeta has this transformation as both halves (Goku and Vegeta) had previously mastered the transformation. Super Saiyan 2 Even while at this stage, he is still many times stronger than Goku Jr. as a Super Saiyan 3 and Vegeta Jr. as Super Saiyan 2. In this form his hair gets a little bigger and sharper. Due to both of his fusees possessing the form, Gogeta Jr. could turn Super Saiyan 2 at any moment Super Saiyan 3 Due to both of his fusees possessing the form, Gogeta Jr. could turn Super Saiyan 3 at any moment Super Saiyan 4 The ultimate form of Gogeta Jr. With the Fusion Dance, they successfully created the strongest warrior. Unlike his grandfather's fusion in Super Saiyan 4 form who as brown fur and fiery crimson hair, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta Jr. has reddish-pink fur and ebony black hair, instead of the opposite, and his eye color is green as well. However, If Gogeta Jr. spends too much time playing around with an enemy, the fusion wears off in 10 minutes rather than the usual 30 minutes, due to his own tremendous power. Super Saiyan Rage Due to both of his fusees possessing the form, Gogeta Jr. could turn Super Saiyan Rage if he wanted to. Gogeta Jr is able to unify both Godly Ki and Demonic Ki in this form, however The transformation uses so much energy that it drains the fusion time from 30 minutes to 5 minutes. Voice Actors * Japanese: Yoshimasa Hosoya (Goku Jr's voice) and Isshin Chiba (Vegeta Jr's voice) * English: Johnny Yong Bosch (Goku Jr's voice) and Nick Landis (Vegeta Jr's voice)